


Karma is a bitch

by Katarriinn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Angst, Badass Sokka (Avatar), M/M, Modern AU, angery bois, dont bully sokka, last night - Freeform, you will cry later, zukka - Freeform, zuko has anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarriinn/pseuds/Katarriinn
Summary: Zuko starts bullying Sokka with those sweet words from last night. Modern AU***Heavily inspired by one tiktok with a song from Melanie Martinez: Highschool sweethearts
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 32





	Karma is a bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tiktok](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/618157) by Plxnetboy and wybielo. 



“Could you hold me through the night?“ Zuko cruelly mocked Sokka´s Intimate whispers from last night. In front of his friends.

This was shot under the belt. And very very low, but necessary. To keep his reputation high.

”Shut up!” Sokka wasn't having it. His cheeks turned pink. Eyes wide open and dilated. It made Zuko´s blood boil even more.

”Put your lips all over mine,” Zuko´s fingers ran down his lower lip, opening his mouth and tasting salty flavour of his own skin. Smirking wildly at the shocked boy. That's what you get when you don't listen, village boy.

”You don't want to do this…” jaw was tensing up with a manic chuckle, voice was so low when almost everyone in the garden started to turn their way.

”salty face when i start cry…” Zuko continued, feeling the fire in his soul being satisfied.

”Oh that was great, Zuko!” Was heard from behind, named one with a big laugh. Zuko turned at his audience and laughed with them. Bowing as if he was on stage and it was an end of wery good play. He was leaving. Now.

“You DO wanna play this game huh?“ To say Sokka was pissed and ready to strike was understatement.

“I am done. Now…run to your mama, boy.“

“Could you be my first time…“ Sokka stepped closer, burning with rage and matching the sickly sweet tone of Zuko. Black haired boy froze. Heartbeat rose up. Was he hearing correctly? Did he just… Zuko stepped back.

”…no…”Low whisper.

“Eat me up like apple pie“ It was angry growl into Zuko´s ear. It sent goosebumps all over his body. His legs wanted to step back. He wouldn't allow that. Sokka was terrifying.

“Make me-“Zuko Fired back weaker than he planned. “-not wanna die'' Sokka interrupted immediately. Making Zuko feel small. How could he say that in front of everyone?

“Love me Rough-“ Pale finders tried to push the tanned boy away. But miserably failed.

“-and let me fly,“And again Sokka interrupted the golden eyed jerk. He was smiling cruelly, because he knew. Sokka knew how much was already revealed and that zuko would lose anyway. Oh sweet little prince, this is what you get when you try to humiliate me. Zuko's honour was already lost.

“Get me up and get me high!“ Zuko strained through his teeth. He looked pale as fuck. He was scared. And Panicking.

With that Sokka took his chance and slammed Zuko against the School´s wall, cuffing pale wrists over the prince's head by one hand. ”Tie me up!” The other hand Lifted Zuko's face so Sokka could see the expression of this bastard. Zuko was trying not to give up how close to tears he was. Even though his chin was trembling and it was too obvious.

”Don't leave my side…” Zuko spat out poisonously on his rival not knowing if it was his regret and wish to stop this or parody of sokka´s plea after their night together. To be honest, he fucked up.

”Don't be a waste of my time…” That was Sokka's last words before he let zuko slide down the wall. Chest was hurting and his mouth was dry. Something wet started dripping on his cheeks and he couldn't see properly how Sokka was going away…

**Author's Note:**

> If you ended up in here!!! Thanks pal <3 
> 
> Anyways...i know it is possible, this is little ooc but i thought about it and wrote it in one go because it sounded brilliant!  
> And i love angst... duh...  
> (Would appereciate some love and feedback to know how to improve.)   
> Im sending you wirtual hugs!!! ^^


End file.
